The instant invention relates generally to tools and more specifically it relates to a board straightener tool used in conjunction with building decks or the like.
Numerous tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to position and hold various articles in place so that the articles can be secured. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,801,810; 1,919,090 and 2,188,819 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.